


Mistletoe and Frustration

by rhysands_highlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: thank u @myfeyrelady for sending me prompts last night 😌 i had very much fun writing this hehe. is fluff!
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Kudos: 31





	Mistletoe and Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> thank u @myfeyrelady for sending me prompts last night 😌 i had very much fun writing this hehe. is fluff!

Feyre had not had a good day. Tamlin was setting unattainable deadlines for her pieces and wouldn’t leave her alone all day. She just wanted to come home and cuddle on the couch while eating the takeaway she’d picked up on the way home.

She unlocked the door to her apartment, turned the doorknob, and pushed on the door, only for it to be blocked.

“What the hell?” she muttered, brows furrowed. She tried to peek through the crack in the door to see what was blocking her path, but she couldn’t see anything.

“One minute, darling,” Rhys said, his voice coming from above her head. “I’m just hanging something up.” Feyre rolled her eyes. Rhys had always been far more into the holidays than she was. He’d started decorating for Solstice last week… and it was November.

She shoved against the door again, hearing what she realised was a ladder scuffing against the hardwood. Rhys swore and a moment later he was climbing down the ladder.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Rhys said when he opened the door fully. Feyre huffed and attempted to push past him, but he stood in her way and placed his hands on her hips. “Hey, wait, look up.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes again, Feyre looked up and saw mistletoe hanging at the top of the doorway. She pursed her lips and met Rhys’s eyes with a raised brow.

He grinned and pulled her closer, one hand coming up to caress her cheek gently. The gesture had her melting almost as much as when he pressed his lips to hers a moment later. Her body curved against his as his other hand slid around to rest in the dip of her lower back.

Rhys pressed their foreheads together after a few moments and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. “Lucien’s been on the couch drinking eggnog while I’ve been slaving away at this mistletoe,” he said with a bit of a pout.

“Has he now?” Feyre said, pecking Rhys’s lips again before pulling away. She slipped off her shoes, relieved to be taking them off. He took the takeaway bag from her hand and headed towards the kitchen as she started towards the living room.

She smiled at the sight of Lucien on the couch with his hair hanging freely and his shirt unbuttoned at the top, revealing some of his warm brown chest. A wine glass half full of eggnog sat on the glass coffee table.

Lucien was already watching her when she entered the room, his eyes flicking over her body. It was both because he knew she’d been stressed that day and he was worried about her and because he liked the way she looked in her work clothes. She knew this because it had always been that way with him.

He stood from the couch and pulled her into a firm yet comforting kiss, his hand cradling the back of her head. Every second longer she was home, she felt herself relaxing.

Lucien pulled back after a few moments and slid his hands up and down her arms. “How are you feeling, love?”

“Better now,” Feyre said, setting her bag down on the coffee table without looking. She had no desire to leave Lucien’s embrace. The smile that appeared on his face was nothing short of wicked.

“Oi!” Rhys shouted from the kitchen. “You two better not do anything without me! I’m serving your dinner right now!”

Feyre and Lucien snickered and Lucien tugged Feyre towards the kitchen. There was another mistletoe in the doorway, which Lucien must have planned for because he stopped abruptly and pulled Feyre flush against him, their lips meeting as he did so.

Feyre huffed a laugh into his mouth and tangled her fingers in his hair. His tongue parted her lips as he deepened the kiss.

“Cauldron boil me,” Rhys muttered before saying, louder, “That’s just not fair. The mistletoe was my idea and my doing. You two don’t even care about the holidays!”

“He’s cute when he pretends he’s mad,” Feyre whispered against Lucien’s lips. Lucien hummed and pressed her up against the doorframe. She gasped slightly and heard a fork clatter to the ground. Lucien hiked one of her legs up and pressed closer as he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Feyre opened her eyes and found Rhys leaning lazily against one of the kitchen counter. They smiled at each other—slow, lazy smiles, but ones full of love.

Lucien pressed his lips to Feyre’s ear a few moments later. “That’s probably enough for now, hm?” Feyre nodded and hummed affirmatively despite part of her wanting him to carry her to bed and have him and Rhys make love to her for the rest of the night. Later.

Lucien lowered her leg to the ground and slipped away from her. “Good evening, Mr. Spera,” he said as he walked over to Rhys and pecked his cheek. Rhys pinched him and kissed his forehead and that was the end of that.


End file.
